


to use me for good

by luciferinasundaysuit



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Begging, Established Relationship, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Kissing, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Washington Nationals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 05:29:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15503358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luciferinasundaysuit/pseuds/luciferinasundaysuit
Summary: Jayson tugs on Bryce’s hair until Bryce’s spine bows and his head tips back.“Like that?” Jayson asks.Bryce tightens his hands on Jayson’s shoulders.“Just like that,” he says, voice gone thin.





	to use me for good

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [boysofsummer18](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysofsummer18) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> hairpulling - on either side.
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you to Lyssie, Brooke, and Hope for beta duties, and thanks to everyone else who took a look at this and answered my questions on twitter. It takes a village
> 
> Title from Cover Me Up by Jason Isbell.

Bryce is needy. Every human and most animals who’ve made his acquaintance know this. So, to say that Jayson knew what he was getting himself into is a bit of an understatement.

He had always figured that Bryce was a cuddler. He’d guiltily thought about him for years, too young and too immature and too reliant on Jayson. He’s so fucking glad Bryce didn’t grow out of the habit while they were waiting for the time to be right.

Bryce is bigger than he thinks he is. He tends to think he’s small because he’s smaller than Jayson, but he’s not. He’s taller than he thinks and heavier than he thinks, and right now he’s putting Jayson’s left arm to sleep. Jayson likes it so much. 

He drags his fingers through Bryce’s hair. 

“Bryce,” he says quietly. “Babe, wake up.”

Bryce groans and presses himself closer to Jayson’s chest. He’s shirtless, and he feels so warm everywhere they touch.

Jayson pulls his arm out from between Bryce and the couch as carefully as he can, stretching it in the air.

“We can’t sleep here, kid, come on,” Jayson says.

Bryce nuzzles against the front of Jayson’s tank top. 

“Jaaaay,” he groans.

Jayson grins and gently squeezes the back of Bryce’s neck. 

“You’re cute when you’re whiney.”

“I’m always cute,” Bryce says as he arches into Jayson’s touch. 

He sits up a little and blinks at Jayson, rubbing his eyes with his fists.

“You’re such a brat,” Jayson says, voice fond.

“You love it.” Bryce grins, lazy and tinged with sleep.

Jayson sighs. “My dick loves it,” he corrects. 

He runs his hand up and down Bryce’s back, feeling the warmth of Bryce’s bare skin. 

“I tolerate it.”

Bryce laughs. He drops his hand onto Jayson’s thigh, rubbing over the soft fabric of Jayson’s sweatpants.

“I’m glad your dick appreciates me, at least,” Bryce says. 

Jayson slowly moves his hand up Bryce’s back and neck, dragging his fingertips across Bryce’s skin. He sinks his fingers into Bryce’s hair and tugs. 

“I appreciate you.”

Bryce lets out a tiny gasp. 

“That’s not fair, Jay,” he says. 

“You want me to stop?” Jayson asks. 

He loosens his grasp, stroking Bryce’s hair instead.

“No,” Bryce says quickly. “I didn’t say that.”

“I know you were tired. You want to just go to bed?” Jayson asks. He means it.

Bryce kisses Jayson’s shoulder. 

“I’m not as tired now,” he says.

Jayson closes his eyes at the feeling of Bryce’s beard against his skin. It’s a strange feeling, but he likes it. Bryce knows he likes it. He strokes Bryce’s hair.

“Tell me what you want,” he says.

Bryce squeezes Jayson’s thigh, feeling his muscles through the fabric. 

“Do it again.”

Jayson tightens his fingers in Bryce’s hair but doesn’t pull, not really. 

“Like this?” he asks.

“More,” Bryce demands. 

He slips his left hand under Jayson’s tank top and slides it up over Jayson’s stomach to splay across his chest.

“What do you say?” Jayson asks. 

He brings his other hand up to cover Bryce’s, separated by the thin barrier of his shirt.

Bryce turns more toward Jayson so that his chest faces Jayson’s side. He leans his weight onto his right hand, still on Jayson’s thigh. 

“Please,” he says.

It’s more of a tease than a real request, but Jayson wants to see what sounds he can get out of Bryce. He’s not really strict with Bryce, anyway. Bryce is a brat, but he’s Jayson’s brat, and he wouldn’t have him any other way.

He grins. “C’mere, kid,” he says, then tugs Bryce onto his lap.

Bryce lets out an indignant squawk, but he swings his leg over to straddle Jayson’s thigh anyway. 

“Did you have to do that?” he asks as he loops his arms around Jayson’s neck.

Jayson settles his hands on Bryce’s hips. He pushes down the waistband of Bryce’s gym shorts to drag his thumbs over Bryce’s hip bones.

“Probably not, but you like it when I push you around a little.”

Bryce wrinkles his nose. 

“I do,” he admits.

He rocks his hips down against Jayson’s thigh, grinning when Jayson slides his hands down to squeeze Bryce’s ass. 

“That feels good,” he says, pushing back into Jayson’s hands.

“Feels good from here too,” Jayson says with a grin.

Bryce smiles back. “I like to make you feel good. Kiss me?”

Jayson leans in and brushes his lips over Bryce’s cheek. He grabs Bryce’s hair and pulls. 

“Say please,” he whispers.

Bryce moans. “Pull harder,” he says. “Please, Jay.”

“Yeah, Bryce, that’s so good,” Jayson says. 

Bryce shivers and rolls his hips hard. 

“Jay,” he groans.

He’s easy for praise, so Jayson always gives it to him.

Jayson tugs on Bryce’s hair until Bryce’s spine bows and his head tips back. 

“Like that?” Jayson asks.

Bryce tightens his hands on Jayson’s shoulders. 

“Just like that,” he says, voice gone thin.

He grinds down against Jayson’s thigh, and Jayson brings his leg up to meet him. Bryce groans at the friction and moves his hips faster.

Jayson runs his free hand up and down Bryce’s side.

“Are you getting hard for me?” Jayson asks, voice low.

“Yeah,” Bryce sighs. 

He brings his hand up to tug gently at Jayson’s ponytail.

“Can I take your hair down?” he asks. “Please?”

“Go ahead,” Jayson says. “You wanna sit back up?”

Bryce nods, groaning when the motion makes Jayson pull his hair harder.

Jayson drags his fingernails down Bryce’s side, over his tattoo. He smiles when Bryce shivers. Wrapping his arms around Bryce’s waist, he pulls until they’re pressed together chest to chest.

“Can I have that kiss now? Please?” Bryce asks.

Jayson slides his hand back into Bryce’s hair and kisses him hard. Bryce grabs Jayson’s face, scraping his fingernails through Jayson’s beard.

“Fuck, kid,” Jayson groans.

Bryce reaches up and pulls the hair tie out of Jayson’s hair without breaking the kiss. He tosses it haphazardly behind them. It hurts just a little, but Jayson doesn’t mind. He nips at Bryce’s lip and rocks his hips up against Bryce’s thigh.

“Take my glasses off for me?” Jayson asks.

Bryce does, carefully setting them on the coffee table. He kisses Jayson’s cheek.

“What about your shirt? Can I take that off too?” he asks with a grin.

Jayson nods. He could make Bryce say please, but he wants his shirt off more, wants to feel Bryce against him. He raises his arms in the air, and Bryce pulls his tank top off and tosses it aside.

Bryce bites his lip. 

“You look good,” he says quietly.

Jayson drags his thumb over Bryce’s nipple, and Bryce sighs. He leans into Jayson’s touch.

“You’re so fucking hot,” Jayson says.

Bryce preens at the praise and leans in for another kiss.

“Pull my hair again. Please,” he all but begs against Jayson’s jaw.

“Yeah, that’s good, you’re doing good,” Jayson says roughly.

He tightens his fingers in Bryce’s hair and thumbs his nipple again. Bryce thrusts his hips hard, and Jayson laughs.

“You like that?” he teases.

Bryce brings one hand up to tangle in Jayson’s hair and reaches down to rub Jayson’s cock through his sweatpants with the other.

“About as much as you like that,” Bryce says smugly when Jayson bucks his hips.

Jayson pinches Bryce’s other nipple. Bryce yelps, and Jayson smirks in reply.

“You’re acting up,” he says. “I could make you wait.”

Bryce licks his lips. “You could, but. Kiss me instead. Please.”

His pupils are blown, and he can’t stop grinding his cock against Jayson’s thigh through their clothes. Jayson can tell he needs it.

“Alright,” Jayson says.

He lets Bryce tug at his hair hard enough to tilt his head back, and he opens up when Bryce licks into his mouth. Bryce is a good kisser, forceful when he wants to be, when Jayson lets him. It feels good, so Jayson goes with it, one hand in Bryce’s hair and the other moving restlessly over Bryce’s skin, touching his back, his shoulders, his chest, his stomach.

Jayson bites Bryce’s lower lip.

“What do you want?” he asks.

Bryce rocks his hips down. 

“Can we just, like this? Is that okay?”

Jayson nods.

“Let’s get your shorts off,” he says.

Bryce kneels up, and Jayson shoves his shorts and underwear down in one movement. Bryce kicks them off on the floor.

“Now yours. Wanna see you,” he says.

Jayson grinds his clothed thigh up against Bryce’s cock.

“Come on, babe, ask nice,” he says.

Bryce moans and curls himself around Jayson.

“ _Please_.”

Jayson smiles. He rubs up and down Bryce’s back, down his thighs. “Okay, kid.”

Bryce shifts his weight to one leg and moves to the side. He all but dives for Jayson’s sweatpants, pulling them down as Jayson lifts his hips. 

“You’re not wearing underwear,” he observes, voice tight.

“Nope,” Jayson says cheerfully. “Now get back over here.”

Bryce does, slotting their legs together and resting one hand on Jayson’s shoulders. 

“Can I touch you? Please?” he asks.

Jayson nods. Bryce is trying to be good. He deserves it.

Bryce licks his other hand and wraps it around Jayson, stroking up and down his shaft. 

“You feel good,” Bryce whispers.

Jayson wraps his hand around Bryce’s cock in response.

“You’re so hard. You’re getting wet for me, aren’t you? Look at that, you’re leaking for me,” he says as thumbs at the head.

Bryce hisses. 

“Jay,” he whines, fucking into Jayson’s hand. “Feels so good.”

“You wanna get off like this? You want my hand?” Jayson asks.

Bryce bites his lip, thinking about it. He twists his wrist and grins at the sound Jayson makes.

“No,” he says. “I want to, like we said.”

Jayson moves his hands to Bryce’s hips. He squeezes, hard, and raises his thigh up between Bryce’s legs. 

“Like this?” he asks.

“Yes,” Bryce sighs. “Please, Jay.”

He ducks in and kisses Jayson lightly. Jayson smiles.

“Yeah, okay. You asked nice. You wanna grab the lube?” he asks.

Bryce nods. He leans across Jayson to open the drawer of the end table and snags the bottle.

“Here,” he says, pressing it into Jayson’s hand.

Jayson kisses him. 

“Thanks, kid,” he says, lips brushing Bryce’s cheek.

Byce sighs and leans into it.

Jayson opens the bottle, pours some into his hand, slicks them both up.

“Put it back for me,” Jayson says, handing the bottle back to Bryce. 

“So demanding,” Bryce complains with a little grin.

Jayson smacks Bryce’s hip lightly.

“Be good,” he says warningly.

Bryce lets out a choked-off little sound. “Sorry.”

He puts the bottle back like Jayson asked, then settles back astride Jayson’s thigh. He steadies himself with his hands on Jayson’s shoulders and grinds down against him.

“I’ll be good,” Bryce says. “Will you, my hair, please?”

Jayson rolls his eyes. “Who’s demanding now?”

Bryce strokes his thumb in circles on Jayson’s neck. “I said please.”

Jayson presses into Bryce’s touch. It feels nice. 

“Yeah, you did. Alright,” he says. “Grab my shirt for me.”

Bryce furrows his brow. “Why?” he asks.

Jayson raises an eyebrow. “You want lube in your hair?”

Bryce leans back and picks up Jayson’s tank top.

Jayson smirks. “That’s what I thought.”

Bryce rolls his eyes and smacks Jayson on the chest with his shirt.

Jayson laughs. “Behave.”

He wipes his hand on the shirt as thoroughly as he can, then tosses it back on the floor.

Jayson strokes Bryce’s hair. 

“You want it?” he asks.

“You know I do,” Bryce says. “Please?”

He leans in and kisses Jayson’s shoulder. 

Jayson lets out a sigh. He tangles his fingers in Bryce’s hair and tugs gently, slowly, bit by bit, until Bryce’s back is arched. Bryce moans and moves his hips faster.

“That’s good, Bryce,” Jayson says.

Bryce’s eyelids flutter shut at that. “Fuck,” he swears.

Jayson grabs Bryce’s hip with his free hand and moves up as Bryce moves down, trying to find a rhythm. 

“You feel amazing,” Bryce breathes out. “Shit, Jay.”

Jayson tightens his grip on Bryce’s hip.

“Fuck, kid, you feel good too,” Jayson says.

He can feel Bryce everywhere. He feels Bryce’s thigh against his cock, Bryce’s cock against his thigh, Bryce’s hands pressing against his shoulders and smoothing down over his back, Bryce’s chest sliding against his own, Bryce’s hip in his hand, the softness of Bryce’s hair against his fingers. It’s intoxicating.

Bryce leans forward, straining against Jayson’s hold on his hair. 

“Wanna kiss you,” he says plaintively.

Jayson smiles. “You always do.”

“Can I? Please?” Bryce asks, eager.

Jayson loosens his grip on Bryce’s hair. 

“Come get it if you want it,” he says, smirking just a little.

Bryce darts in and kisses him, hips working fast. Jayson licks across Bryce’s lips and grinds up, keeping pace with him. He grabs onto Bryce’s hips, holding tight.

Bryce slides one of his hands into Jayson’s hair and winds the strands around his fingers. Jayson groans.

“Go on, then,” he says.

Bryce tilts his head. 

“Go on what?”

“Go on and pull or get your hand out of my hair,” Jayson challenges.

Bryce scratches gently at Jayson’s scalp. 

“You sure?” he asks.

“Do it,” Jayson orders.

Bryce pulls, hard, and Jayson rocks his hips up with a groan.

“That’s good, kid,” he says. “Keep on.”

With a happy little sigh, Bryce does. He tugs on Jayson’s hair and digs his fingernails into Jayson’s shoulder, hips chasing friction the whole time. He and Jayson hit a groove that works for both of them, and they arch and grind against each other. Bryce presses his lips to Jayson’s over and over in a string of increasingly desperate kisses. He bites at Jayson’s mouth.

“Get your hand back in my hair, please,” he grits out. “I need it, Jay.”

Jayson likes to push, likes to tease, but he gives Bryce what he needs. He puts his hand in Bryce’s hair and pulls until Bryce moans, stroking Bryce’s hip softly in counterpoint.

“Are you close?” he asks.

Bryce nods. “Won’t be long. Can you come like this?”

“Yeah,” Jayson says. 

He wasn’t sure he’d be able to, but this is working for him, Bryce’s thigh against him, Bryce’s cock grinding against his thigh, Bryce’s hands in his hair and scratching across his shoulder blade, Bryce flushed and looking so damn pretty, Bryce’s soft hair and warm skin, Bryce kissing him like he’d die without it.

“You’re making me feel real good, kid,” he says.

Bryce groans, hips stuttering. He catches Jayson’s mouth in another kiss.

“Almost there,” he pants. “Can I?”

Jayson yanks at Bryce’s hair, hard enough to hurt but not harder than Bryce likes. 

“It’s good you asked for permission, but you can do better than that,” he says, aiming for stern.

Bryce fucking whimpers at that, and it gets to Jayson like it always does, the way Bryce reacts when he uses that tone.

“Make me come, please,” Bryce begs.

Jayson gives him a kiss for his trouble.

“That’s it,” Jayson encourages. “Come on, babe. You wanna come for me? Come all over me, mess me up?”

“Jay,” Bryce moans. “‘m so close.”

Jayson rolls his hips up against Bryce, insistent and more than a little bit dirty. He pulls hard on Bryce’s hair. 

“You can do it, Bryce, you can come for me, come on,” he urges. “I want you to. I know you can. You can be good for me.”

Bryce shudders and shakes. 

“I can be good,” he says. “I wanna be good.”

Jayson kisses Bryce again, sloppy and urgent, and he moans for Bryce when he gives a hard tug at Jayson’s hair. He locks eyes with Bryce and gently scratches his thumbnail over Bryce’s nipple. Bryce shudders and comes all over both of them with a loud cry.

“That’s it, kid, that’s good. You’re so good, babe, so good for me,” Jayson soothes as Bryce shakes in his arms.

“Say it again,” Bryce pleads.

Jayson strokes Bryce’s hair gently.

“You’re good, Bryce,” he says quietly.

Bryce groans at that like he always does, hitches his hips a little even though he’s already spent.

“You okay, kid?” Jayson asks. “How’s your dick? Is it too much?”

Bryce shakes his head.

“Don’t you dare stop. I can take it. I want to, for you,” he says.

Jayson kisses him. 

“Stop me if it hurts. I mean it,” he insists.

“Hurry up and come, and it won’t be a problem,” Bryce says with a soft smile.

“Brat,” Jayson says fondly.

He puts both hands on Bryce’s hips and thrusts up against him. Bryce wraps his arm around Jayson’s shoulders and kisses his neck, his other hand still curled in Jayson’s hair. He keeps rolling his hips even though he has to be getting oversensitive. 

“Jay, please,” Bryce begs.

Jayson groans as he grinds his cock against Bryce. 

“Kiss me,” he says. 

Bryce feels so good against him. Jayson can feel himself getting closer. Bryce kisses him hard, needy with it, and pulls at Jayson’s hair again.

“I want you to come, want to feel you, want you to get me even more messed up, Jay, please,” Bryce babbles. “Come on me, please, need you to.”

Bryce’s words wash over him, together with the feeling of his thigh between Jayson’s legs and his hand in Jayson’s hair. He comes, hard.

“Yes, fuck,” Bryce moans.

He wraps himself around Jayson and hides his face against Jayson’s neck. Jayson strokes Bryce’s hair.

“You’re so good, kid, you’re so fucking hot, you make me feel so good,” Jayson whispers. “I’m proud of you, Bryce.”

Bryce lets out a whine as he bonelessly melts against Jayson.

“Shit,” he groans. “That was good, Jay, fuck.”

Jayson smiles. “It was.” 

He rubs his hand up and down Bryce’s back, his other hand still in Bryce’s hair.

“You want to shower, babe?” he asks. “We really fucking need to.”

Bryce clings to Jayson, arms tight around his shoulders.

“In a minute?” he asks. “Gotta find the feeling in my legs.”

Jayson laughs. He kisses the top of Bryce’s head.

“Okay, kid,” he says. “In a minute.”


End file.
